Heart Felt Email
by Sweet-Memory34
Summary: Anzu gets a surprise email one day, but who is it from?


_Heart Felt E-mail_

_Summery: Anzu gets a surprise e-mail one day, but who is it from?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, but I wish I did._

_Sweet: This is for a fanfiction contest I joined. I hope you all like it.

* * *

_

Mazaki, Anzu sighed the day was dragging along slowly as usual. The summer heat seeped in from the windows, ignoring the pushes of cold air from the air conditioners that the school had on.

The class groaned as sweat drops formed on the student's faces that were farthest from the vents that blew in the precious cool air.

Pushing back her chestnut brown hair, her azure eyes glanced over at Kaiba.. Seto Kaiba. She groaned.

_How can he still wear his uniform jacket without melting? _She asked herself with a frown. _It is impossible I say. Impossible. Maybe he has mini air vents installed in their, just like the has a cell phone thingy installed in his KC jacket and the computer built into that silver briefcase he carries around. _

She chuckled dryly to herself.

RIIING.

The bell sounded off and the class leaped up from their seats and darted out the door to get to their more cooler homes.

Anzu dragged herself out, her pink uniform jacket tied around her waist as she flapped a paper fan she made herself to keep herself cool, though it made little difference.

"Hey Anzu!" Yugi cheerfully greeted her.

"Hey Yugi." she greeted back tiredly.

"You wanna drop by the arcade today? I heard they put in a new game!" he said. "Oh, hi Yami! Hi Kaiba!" He said suddenly as he looked away from Anzu.

Anzu's head snapped up from looking at the floor to the two older teens that were chatting idily.

"Hello Yugi." Yami greeted calmly. "Hello Anzu."

"Hey." she greeted back, eyes fixed on the cold glare the blue eyed teen was giving her.

"Hey Yami! You wanna come to the arcade with me?"

"Sure."

"Yes! I'll meet you by your locker! I have to go get something." and off Yugi went.

"He gets so hyper when it gets hot out." Anzu said thoughtfully.

"Hai." Yami said with a nod before turning back to Kaiba. "Just do as I say and things will work out nicely."

"And if they don't?"

"Go on the plan b or c baka." Yami said sternly. He flashed his world famous smirk. "I'll see you two later. I'm going to go meet Yugi, or are you coming to Anzu?"

"No. I have to get home. Tell Yugi I couldn't, but thanks for the invite."

"Hai. Okay."

"Thank you Yami. Bye Kaiba." she said as she started off past the two, giving a short wave as she left.

* * *

Anzu sighed with a smile. Now in a light green, white, and regular plaid green sun dress, she sat back in her desktop chair. The small fan next to her lightly blew waves of cool air into her face, making her hair move lightly.

"Now to check my e-mail." she said aloud as she double clicked the mailbox icon.

A window appeared and she skimmed through the e-mails, deleting the ones she had no interest in, mostly from car, magazine, and card companies, some even car companies.

She noticed one e-mail in particular. The subject read: MUST READ FIRST. But the most odd thing was who it was from... and at the moment... it said from Seto Kaiba.

Raising an eyebrow, Anzu doble clicked on the letter, letting a smaller window open before she started reading...

_Dear Anzu,_

_This is very hard for me... I didn't know what else to do and yami suggested it, so if it just seems to stupid, blame him first._

_I'm just going to come out and type it..._

_**I LOVE YOU**_

_I put that in bold for a reason. It isn't a joke, it isn't a prank, it isn't anything except the truth. _

_Anzu Mazaki, please return my feelings, even if it doesn't last._

_Love, _

_Seto Kaiba_

Anzu blushed a deep shade of red. "I-I-I had no idea he felt that way!" she squealed aloud, placing a hand over her mouth and another over her heart. She smiled softly and hit the reply icon.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sighed. _What have I done?_ He asked himself mentally. _She would never like me that way ever! _

Sighing and deciding instead of talking to himself, he would glare at the door, and anyone who entered.

BING!

"_You've got mail!" _a cheery female voice emitted from the computer speakers.

Cold blue eyes sliding to the computer, he clicked on the new e-mail..

_Dear Kaiba,_

_About your letter..._

_I guess we owe Yami a thank you, huh? winkLets get together one of these days, or come and eat lunch with me tomorrow, I want to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Anzu_

Seto Kaiba blushed a like cherry red. His hands shaking with excitement. And then... a smile graced his face.

* * *

_Sweet:_ _My first fanfic and it is an Azureshipping... how odd.. Heh. Review and tell me what you think. Thank you. _


End file.
